Undefined Bonds
by Minamoto no Hikari Ai
Summary: Meski ragu untuk mengakuinya, Kise mulai penasaran dengan sosok Akashi Seijuuro. [Kelanjutan dari Undefined] Kise/Akashi. Rated M for some reasons, rnr?
1. First

**Undefined Bonds**

**By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai**

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**.

**Bonds © Minamoto no Hikari Ai**.

Warning: _Shounen-ai_, penggunaan EYD yang tidak baik dan benar, _Out Of Chara_ (OOC), _Alternate Universe_ (AU), _miss typo_.

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

I've warned you!

.

.

.

**Bonds**

**Chapter 1: First**

.

.

.

Sejak awal, memang _hanya_ aku yang tidak pernah berpikir sebelum bertindak – mungkin. Oke, jangan salahkan kebiasaanku yang satu ini. Kau tahu, refleks.

Tapi sayangnya, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kebiasaan burukku ini akan menuntunku pada sesuatu yang di sebut '_takdir_'.

_Drip_.

Cairan kental berwarna merah menetes perlahan dari pergelangan tangan kanan yang diiris. Kulihat pemilik tangan itu menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Sorot mata heterokrom miliknya menatapku tajam, seakan bisa membunuhku hanya dengan tatapannya saja.

"Kau siapa?" ia bertanya dengan nada yang cukup datar.

"K-Kise Ryouta."

Aku tak bisa menahan rasa ketakutanku. Kulihat tangannya menggenggam sebuah gunting yang sudah berlumuran darah. Pasti itu darahnya.

"Mau apa kau datang ke sini?" tanyanya sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan mendekatiku. Tak urung, ku undurkan langkah kakiku. Sungguh, apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan gunting itu? Apa dia akan membunuhku?

"Aku hanya mengantarkan proposal ini dari Izuki-_sensei_." Jawabku setenang mungkin sambil menunjukan proposal yang ku bawa.

Ia berhenti ketika jarak di antara kami hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja. Ia menatapku dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambut.

"Kise Ryouta," ia memanggilku dengan nada memerintah. "Jangan pernah mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun, atau _kubunuh kau_."

Metal dingin menyentuh leherku tanpa ku sadari. Sejak kapan?

"… Ng,"

"Baiklah, pembicaraan selesai. Pulanglah dan lupakan semua ini." Ia berkata dengan nada memerintah, lalu merebut proposal yang kupegang. Apa boleh buat, jika aku menolak, mungkin ujung gunting itu sudah merobek tenggorokanku.

… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

.

Kalau saja Izuki-_sensei_ – guru bahasa Jepang – tidak menyuruhku ke ruang OSIS untuk memberikan proposal kegiatan _bunkasai_ setelah pulang sekolah, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah yang _freak_ itu.

Tapi… Bukan salah si rambut merah itu juga, sih.

Aku masuk tanpa mengetuk – apalagi mengucapkan salam ketika masuk ke ruang OSIS. Begitu aku masuk, kulihat pemuda itu duduk di kursi ketua yang tepat menghadap ke pintu tempatku berdiri. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana darah itu mengalir dengan heningnya di tangan kanannya.

Apa yang ia lakukan?

.

.

.

"E-eh, maksudmu… Aka-_chan_?"

Momocchi menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Gadis berambut _pink_ yang menjabat sebagai manajer klub basket SMA Teikō itu meletakkan tangannya ke dahiku.

"Apa kau sakit, Ki-_chan_?" tanyanya, "Aka-_chan_ kan ketua klub basket kita, masa kau tidak kenal?"

… Ketua?

"Hah?" kutepis tangan Momocchi yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di dahiku.

"Aka-_chan_ itu ketua OSIS yang juga menjadi ketua klub basket SMA ini," jelas Momocchi. "Akashi Seijuuro, kau kenal nama itu?"

Aku menggeleng, "Itu siapa?"

"Ya ampun, Ki-_chan_! Waktu pemilihan ketua OSIS yang baru, memangnya kau memilih siapa?" Momocchi bertanya dengan gusar. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

Ah, sejak aku kecil, aku memang tidak ingin terlalu terlibat dengan dunia luar. Hubungan dengan orang yang tak kukenal… Bagaimana mendefinisikannya, ya? Mereka akan menyapaku jika kebetulan kami bertemu. Selebihnya, mereka akan melupakanku.

Lalu, untuk apa aku mengingat mereka, kalau mereka saja melupakan _aku_? Lebih baik sejak awal, kita tidak perlu bertemu saja.

Orang yang seperti itu… Benar-benar membuatku trauma.

"Ki-_chan_, kau mendengarku?" kudengar Momocchi memanggilku. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ke-kenapa, Momocchi?"

"Aka-_chan_ ada di depan kelas, lho!"

.

.

.

Disinilah kami, di ujung koridor yang sepi dan jauh dari kelasku. Aku segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tanganku. Sakit.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sekalem mungkin sambil memegang bekas cengkramannya di tanganku. Rasanya lumayan sakit juga.

Sepasang bola heterokrom itu menatapku dengan cermat dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambut. Oh, tolonglah. Dia benar-benar membuatku seperti sebuah benda dari luar angkasa yang tak teridentifikasi!

"Kise Ryouta."

Ah, dia memanggilku.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku. Sekejap, aku merasa tatapan matanya mengeras.

"Aku tidak mempercayai_mu_."

"Hah?"

"Diamlah dan dengarkan aku, Ryouta." Ia memanggil nama kecilku seperti seorang teman yang sangat akrab. Apa-apaan dia ini?

"Aku tidak mempercayai kata-katamu di ruang OSIS kemarin. Kau bilang, kau takkan memberitahukan hal _itu_ ke semua orang? Seberapa besar aku bisa mempercayai kata-katamu?" ia bertanya dengan nada yang bercampur antara marah dan khawatir, meski wajahnya tak mengatakan demikian.

"Aku tidak berbohong." Jawabku sambil membuang muka. Rupanya aku salah mengambil tindakan. Tiba-tiba saja ia menarik kerah bajuku dan mensejajarkan tinggi badanku dengan dirinya.

"Jangan memandang remeh padaku," nadanya mengandung segala emosi yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu. "Jangan pikir aku tidak mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya, Ryouta."

Hah?

"Kise Ryouta, model yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Semua media menyiarkan berita tentang dirimu. Kau yang sangat romantis, polos dan semua hal yang menjijikan itu terukir dalam imejmu di hadapan publik. Tapi mereka tidak tahu, kau yang _asli_ itu bagaimana."

.

.

.

"Ahaha, jangan bercanda! Aku _memang_ seperti yang diberitakan kok," aku membela diri sambil tertawa ringan. Dia menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Tidak perlu berbohong segala. Aku tahu dirimu yang _sebenarnya._"

"Aku tidak bo-"

"Diamlah." Perintahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian? Aku memegang rahasiamu dan kau memegang rahasiaku. Kalau kau berani membocorkan rahasiaku pada siapapun, aku beberkan rahasiamu ke hadapan publik. _Deal_?"

Tunggu dulu. Rahasiaku? Tentang imej asliku yang selama ini terkubur dalam-dalam demi meraih karir yang baru saja kudapatkan sekarang? Bagaimana mungkin, ia begitu tega menghancurkan imej yang susah payah kubangun selama ini?

… Walau bagaimana pun, dia tetaplah _orang luar_. Apa pun bisa terjadi.

"Heh, kau pikir kau ini siapa? Kita bahkan belum pernah bertemu sebelumya – kecuali kemarin. Jangan main-main!" sergahku. Sepersekian detik, ku lihat wajahnya menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya.

"Aku Akashi Seijuuro," ia berkata sambil menstabilkan kembali ekspresi wajahnya. "Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi pengawasmu selama 24 jam."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Notes by Author

Hai, _Minna_, ada yang kangen sama saya? (Krik)

Saya kembali ke fandom tercinta ini dengan _fanfict_ baru yang pernah saya bilang di **Undefined**. Anggap saja, Undefined itu adalah _teaser_ dan yang ini adalah _real_-nya :3 (udah kayak _anime_ aja).

SAYAPECINTAUKE!AKASHI… KYAA #Hush

Saya mengucapkan beribu terima kasih pada _readers_ yang telah me-_review fanfict_ Undefined. _Hontou ni ureshii_, ternyata ada juga yang baca _crack pair_ ini :'D

_Saa, review?_


	2. Secret

**Undefined Bonds**

**By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai**

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**.

**Bonds © Minamoto no Hikari Ai**.

Warning: _Shounen-ai_, penggunaan EYD yang tidak baik dan benar, _Out Of Chara_ (OOC), _Alternate Universe_ (AU), _miss typo_.

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

I've warned you!

.

.

.

Undefined Bonds

Chapter 2: Secret

.

.

.

Aku pikir takkan ada seorang pun yang tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya – tidak, bahkan aku berharap demikian.

Kise Ryouta yang ramah, mudah berbaur dan sangat romantis itu hanya topeng yang kupakai di hadapan publik demi meraih popularitas yang selama ini ku impikan. Takkan ada yang mengetahui siapa _aku_ yang sebenarnya – termasuk _kenalanku_.

Tapi dia tahu.

Pemuda berambut merah yang tengah menatapku dengan tajam ini tahu siapa _aku_ yang sebenarnya.

Dan aku menemukan diriku senang mendengarnya.

"Huh, untuk apa kau melakukan sampai sejauh itu?" tanyaku. Kulihat ia sedikit membuka mulutnya.

"…" tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia kembali menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat sambil membuang mukanya.

"Kau tahu, aku takkan memberitahukan hal _itu_ pada siapapun," tambahku.

"Tapi kau baru saja bertanya pada Satsuki tentang aku." Dia berkata dengan tajam. Agak kaget juga mendengar perubahan nada bicaranya.

"Aku hanya bertanya tentang kau."

"Tapi kau bisa saja menanyakan hal _itu_ pada Satsuki."

_Checkmate!_

Memang sih, kalau saja Akashi Seijuuro ini tidak datang lebih cepat, mungkin aku sudah menanyakan hal _itu_ pada Momocchi. Bisa kutebak, Momocchi tidak tahu mengenai hal itu. Artinya, hal _itu_ memang ditutupi oleh Akashi Seijuuro.

… Menarik.

Dia orang yang sama sepertiku; tidak mudah mempercayai orang lain.

"Yah, kau benar," tanpa kusadari, aku telah menarik seringaian lebar di bibirku, "Lagipula, kenapa harus di tutupi? Bukankah kau bisa berdalih kalau tanganmu teriris gunting?"

Dan ia melebarkan kedua mata heterokromnya.

Sudah jelas, dia memang _sengaja_ mengiris pergelangan tangannya.

"…"

Aku segera mendekatinya dan memegang kedua bahunya. Dia sedikit kaget saat merasakan kontak fisik denganku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jelaskan saja, bagaimana kau bisa menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

"... Lepaskan aku," bisiknya. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjelaskannya, bagaimana kalau aku bertanya pada Momocchi? Atau Midorimacchi? Atau Bara-"

"_Self injury_." Ia memotong kalimatku sambil mendorong tubuhku dengan kasar, "Kau puas?"

.

.

.

_Self injury?_

Kalau tidak salah, aku pernah membaca hal itu di internet… dulu, dulu sekali.

Kalau tidak salah, itu semacam penyakit psikologis dimana ada keinginan untuk menyakiti diri sendiri saat dalam keadaan emosi dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menyalurkan emosi tersebut.

Ketua OSIS SMU Teikō… seorang _self injury_?

"Kau sudah memegang rahasiaku." Ia membersihkan bahunya yang habis ku sentuh – padahal itu sama sekali tidak kotor.

Seringaian ini tetap menggantung di wajahku – aku bisa merasakan bibirku akan robek kalau aku tetap melanjutkan percakapan ini dengannya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Kudengar suara derap langkah menuju arah kami, "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sana? Pelajaran sudah dimulai dari tadi."

… Ternyata Aida-_sensei_ – guru matematika. Ia membawa setumpuk buku dan tas di kedua tangannya.

"Kise-_kun_, aku ada jam di kelasmu kan? Bisa bantu aku untuk membawa ini?" Aida-_sensei_ menatapku dengan tatapan memohon.

_Cling. Cling. Cling._

Ah, sial. Apa boleh buat.

"Baik." Aku segera menghampiri Aida-_sensei_ dan mengambil buku serta tas yang berada di tangannya. Aida-_sensei_ tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Kise-_kun_."

Aida-_sensei_ kemudian kembali menatap Akashi Seijuuro yang masih tetap tidak bergerak satu senti pun dari posisi awalnya.

"Akashi-_kun_?" Aida-_sensei_ memanggil namanya. Yang dipanggil hanya menatapnya datar dan tanpa respon.

"…"

"Ada apa? Kelasmu tidak ada guru? Kau sedang berbicara dengan Kise-_kun_?" Aida-_sensei_ menghujaninya dengan seribu pertanyaan tanpa henti. Kurang lebih lima menit kemudian, Akashi baru membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak."

Dan ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku dan Aida-_sensei_ yang menatapnya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Satu sama dengan satu.

Akashi bukanlah tipe pengecut yang tidak berani mengambil resiko. Mungkin, dia sudah menghitung konsekuensinya jika aku berani membocorkan identitasnya yang seorang _self injury_ ke umum. Seharusnya aku berpikir dua kali, kalau aku berani membocorkan hal itu, maka aku harus bersiap-siap untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia gemerlapku.

Aku lupa kalau Akashi juga memegang rahasiaku.

Aku terlalu bodoh, berpikir kalau aku bisa lepas dari pandangan Akashi.

.

.

.

"Kise," kudengar suara manajerku – Kasamatsu-_senpai_, memanggil namaku, "Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat lesu. Apa kau sakit, Kise?"

Kasamatsu Yukio, 23 tahun, manajerku yang sangat gemar memukulku. Yah, walaupun dia kasar, aku tahu kalau dia sebenarnya sangat peduli padaku. Kupanggil "_senpai_" karena dia lebih senior dalam dunia selebriti dibandingkan dengan aku yang masih baru.

"Ahaha, masa sih?" aku tertawa.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuuro, ketua OSIS SMU Teikō, yang belakangan ini membuatku tertarik padanya. Tidak, bukan dalam konteks seperti aku suka padanya. Tidak mungkin, kami berdua kan laki-laki.

Akashi Seijuuro, pikiranku terus tertuju padanya. Hebat juga dia, bisa menyembunyikan sifat aslinya di balik wajahnya yang penuh sarat intimidasi. Kukira dia bertipe sadis, tidak tahunya malah masokis. Apa bagusnya menyakiti diri sendiri? Bukankah merugikan diri sendiri? Bagaimana kalau dia mati saat melakukannya?

Ah, aku tidak paham pola pikir Akashi.

Omong-omong, Akashi benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya.

Selama seminggu ini, ia terus mengekor di belakangku – jauh di belakang. Mungkin, dia pikir aku tidak mengetahuinya. Salah besar, aku sudah tahu dari awal dan bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku tidak bisa di bodohi semudah itu, aku sudah tahu kalau dia akan melakukannya.

Akashi adalah orang yang tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Kise, kau dengar aku?" panggilan Kasamatsu-_senpai_ membuatku terseret kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku segera menatapnya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tadi bengong," aku menggaruk pipiku dengan canggung. Kasamatsu-_senpai_ hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Kau harus semangat, Kise. Kau bilang kau ingin menjadi idola nomor satu di Jepang, kan? Untuk membuka mata publik, bahwa tanpa orang tuamu pun kau tetap maju," Kasamatsu-_senpai_ tersenyum kecil, "Kau harus semangat."

Benar juga, aku tidak boleh membiarkan diriku terhanyut dalam pemikiran mengenai Akashi, atau semua yang telah kulakukan menjadi sia-sia.

Kasamatsu-_senpai_ melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.30 AM.

"Ah, waktunya pemotretan majalah Shounen Jump. Cepatlah bersiap-siap, Kise." Kasamatsu-_senpai_ menepuk pelan bahuku dan segera menghilang di balik pintu.

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahku.

Rupanya, masih ada yang peduli denganku.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku menemukan Akashi yang baru saja turun dari mobil sedan di tikungan dekat sekolah. Sepertinya _mood_-nya buruk. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan pada pria paruh baya – kurasa itu supirnya – yang berada di belakangnya.

Sepertinya ia terlalu larut dalam emosinya hingga tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Ia terus berjalan melewatiku, hingga aku mendengar ia sedikit bergumam.

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku mendapat kebebasanku di sekolah."

.

.

.

Apa?

Kebebasan apa?

Akashi terus berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah tanpa menyadari kalau aku berada di sana – menurutku. Yah, bagus juga sih. Kami tidak perlu bertemu dan beradu mulut seperti waktu itu. Tapi, tetap saja…

E-eh? Tunggu dulu. Ini tidak seperti aku mulai tertarik padanya atau apapun itu!

"Kise-_kun_?" aku hapal suara ini luar-dalam.

"H-hua! Kurokocchi!" seruku. Jujur saja, meskipun aku sudah hapal suaranya, tetap saja aku tidak bisa menahan rasa kekagetanku dengan sosoknya yang selalu muncul secara tiba-tiba. Mirip hantu.

Kurokocchi menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya dan lebih buruk lagi, tanpa berkedip. Aku bisa merasakan sebulir keringat muncul dari pelipisku.

"Ada apa dengan Akashi-_kun_?"

Oke, Kurokocchi. Kau memang pandai membaca pikiran seseorang.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa kok, Kurokocchi." Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin. Tidak, jangan sampai ketahuan Kurokocchi!

… Tapi percuma saja. Kurokocchi bukan orang yang mudah ditipu.

Ia menghela napas dan mulai berjalan masuk menuju gerbang sekolah. Yah, mau tidak mau harus ku ikuti. Aku tidak mau terlambat masuk kelas, omong-omong.

"Akashi-_kun_," tiba-tiba saja Kurokocchi berbicara tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Heh?"

"Seperti burung di dalam sangkar."

.

.

.

Oke, ini absurd.

Tiba-tiba saja Kurokocchi berbicara tentang Akashi. "_Akashi seperti burung di dalam sangkar_", katanya? Apa maksudnya? Oh, Kurokocchi terlalu banyak membaca sastra kuno!

"Apa maksudmu, Kurokocchi?"

Keheningan bergulir selama beberapa menit hingga kami mencapai beranda sekolah. Kurokocchi berbalik dan menatapku lekat-lekat, "Nanti juga tahu."

… _What the…_

Kurokocchi memang orang yang selalu membuat orang lain penasaran karena kalimatnya yang tiba-tiba _out of topic_ dan aneh itu. Sialnya, aku yang sudah tahu kalau Kurokocchi adalah orang yang bertipe seperti itu, malah termakan umpannya.

… Aku jadi penasaran dengan Akashi Seijuuro.

_Self injury_?

Burung di dalam sangkar?

Hanya pemikiranku saja sih. Apa mungkin Akashi terkekang kebebasannya oleh orang tuanya? Makanya dia jadi seorang _self injury_. Tapi… kok sinetron _banget_, ya?

.

.

.

"Sial," tanpa sadar aku mengutuk diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

.

.

Author Notes:

_Aloha, milady_. Ketemu lagi sama si _author_ pecinta uke!Akashi :3 (Buang ke laut mati)

Oalah, begitu banyak _review_ yang masuk abis dari chapt 1. Senangnya XD

Maafkan daku yang nggak bisa balas satu per satu. Hanya saja… Aku senang banget dapet _review_ kalian semua! Terima kasih buat yang sudah me-_review fanfic_ abalku ini :") _Hontou ni arigatou_!

_Saa, review?_


	3. Akashi

**Undefined Bonds**

**By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai**

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**.

**Undefined Bonds © Minamoto no Hikari Ai**.

Warning: _Shounen-ai_, penggunaan EYD yang tidak baik dan benar, _Out Of Chara_ (OOC), _Alternate Universe_ (AU), _miss typo, Original Chara _(OC) numpang lewat.

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

I've warned you!

.

.

.

**Undefined Bonds**

**Page 3: Akashi**

.

.

.

"Hah? Akashi?"

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku menanyakan hal ini pada orang yang akan kutemui saat kiamat nanti.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan dia, Kise?" pemuda berambut senada dengan warna rumput laut itu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Namanya Midorima Shintarou, 16 tahun, teman sekelasku yang merangkap sebagai wakil ketua klub basket SMU Teikō – yang berarti, dia _seharusnya_ kenal dekat dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Entah Midorimacchi yang terlalu _tsundere_ atau sifat Akashi yang terlalu mendominasi, aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, pertemanan mereka tidak bisa disebut murni pertemanan.

Hanya sekadar rekan satu klub saja.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja." Sejujurnya, aku agak malas berbicara dengan Midorimacchi–

"Ada apa?" Midorimacchi mengulang pertanyaannya.

…

…

…

–habisnya dia kepo.

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu soal member di klub basket kita kok, hehe," aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal dengan canggung.

Midorimacchi menyipitkan matanya sebelum membuka mulut, "Tidak perlu kaku begitu, Kise. Ini tidak seperti aku ingin tahu urusanmu atau apapun itu!" dan semburat merah mewarnai wajahnya.

"…"

"…"

Tuh kan, _tsundere_.

"Jadi?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa Akashi, Kise?" Midorima mengerutkan keningnya, "Padahal nama keluarganya itu cukup terkenal lho."

… Akashi? Siapa?

Yang kutahu, Akashi Seijuuro adalah anak kelas 2-A1 yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua klub basket SMU Teikō. Oh ya, tambahkan, penderita _self injury_ yang belakangan ini membuatku penasaran dengannya.

Jadi, siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Tidak tahu."

Midorimacchi menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Keluarga Akashi itu keluarga bangsawan elite dari Kyoto. Selain itu, ayahnya adalah penulis novel ternama di Jepang. Akashi Seiji, kau kenal nama itu?"

"Tidak."

Midorima tersenyum sarkastis, "Aku lupa kalau kau tidak suka membaca novel, Kise."

Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memutarkan bola mata saat menanggapi kalimat sarkastis Midorimacchi. Yah, memang benar, aku tidak suka membaca novel. Selera tiap orang kan berbeda. Jadi, terserah padaku jika aku mau menyukai novel atau tidak, kan?

"Sudahlah, Midorimacchi. Lanjutkan,"

"Akashi Seiji terkenal dengan novel-novel _science fiction_-nya yang menggabungkan antara romansa dan tragedi. Orang-orang memanggilnya Shakespeare kedua. Seluruh royalti dari novel-novel beliau, kini, turun pada ahli warisnya, Akashi Seijuuro – anaknya."

… _Kini_?

"Kini?" aku memiringkan sedikit kepalaku.

"Ayahnya sudah meninggal dunia."

.

.

.

Pantas saja sikapnya mendiskriminasi begitu. Dia kehilangan ayahnya, makanya dia jadi seenaknya.

"Tapi kematiannya mengundang pro dan kontra," Midorimacchi melanjutkan, "karena ayah dan ibunya tewas secara bersamaan dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas."

"… Lalu apanya yang aneh? Bukankah itu wajar?"

"Tidak. Ada yang bilang, keduanya melakukan bunuh diri bersama."

.

.

.

Ada juga orang yang tidak beruntung selain aku di dunia ini.

_Well_, mungkin banyak – tapi aku tidak mengira kalau si tuan muda itu yang menjadi salah satunya. Hidup terkadang tidak adil.

Midorimacchi bilang, setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya, Akashi – yang saat itu berumur 7 tahun – pindah ke Tokyo bersama pamannya dan menetap di sebuah _mansion_ mewah yang letaknya jauh dari sekolah hingga sekarang.

Pamannya bekerja di luar negeri dan otomatis membuat Akashi hidup sendiri di _mansion_-nya.

Tapi karena yang kita bicarakan ini adalah Akashi, mustahil dia merasa ketakutan untuk hidup sendirian.

Dan yang lebih mustahil lagi adalah ketika aku menyadari bahwa kakiku mengiringku menuju _mansion_ mewah milik pemuda bermanik heterokrom itu sesuai dengan alamat yang dituliskan Midorimacchi tadi – seusai pembicaraan kami. Aku tidak mengerti. Ini seperti refleks badanku.

Dan disinilah aku.

Di depan pintu _mansion_ milik Akashi, sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan kuat.

**Ting tong!**

Ku pencet bel _mansion_ itu dan menunggu responnya.

.

.

.

Hening.

Saat aku memutuskan untuk memencet bel itu lagi, tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka–

"… Ryouta?"

Iris dwiwarna menyambutku dengan tanda tanya besar yang tersirat dalam tatapannya.

"Hai…?" Anehnya, nada bicaraku malah terkesan bertanya daripada menyapa.

"Mau apa," dia bertanya dengan intonasi nada yang tidak bisa dibilang bertanya.

… A-aku harus menjawab apa?!

Aku meraba tengkuk kepalaku yang tiba-tiba saja menegang, "_Etto_, kebetulan aku lewat sini, jadi sekalian saja mampir ke tempatmu, Akashi."

Dia menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Aku tanya, mau apa?"

… Pelajaran pertama yang aku dapatkan dari Akashi, jawablah pertanyaan sesuai dengan apa yang ditanyakan. Tidak perlu berbasa-basi atau kau akan kehilangan kata-kata sepersekian detik kemudian.

"A-aku ingin berkunjung ke tempatmu." Jawabku dengan ragu.

"Oh." Akashi menghela napas panjang sebelum menutup pintunya dan membiarkanku diluar tanpa diizinkan masuk ke dalam.

Krik.

Krik

Krik.

"**OI, AKASHI! BUKA PINTUNYA!**"

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa maumu ke sini?" Akashi bertanya sambil menyajikan secangkir teh di meja.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku ingin berkunjung ke tempatmu."

Akashi menatapku dengan tidak percaya sambil mendengus pelan, "Kau tahu alamatku dari siapa?"

"Midorimacchi."

Ia memutar kedua iris heterokromnya sambil bergumam tidak jelas, kemudian duduk di sofa yang berseberangan denganku. Kini, posisi kami berhadapan.

Aku melirik seluruh isi ruangan ini – kurasa ini ruang tamunya. Ternyata jauh lebih sederhana dari apa yang telah ku ekspetasikan dari sebuah _mansion_ mewah. Ruangan ini terdiri dari dua sofa kecil, satu sofa panjang, meja, sebuah rak buku di sudut ruangan dan…

"Altar?"

Di altar tersebut, terpajang foto seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan seorang perempuan berambut hitam. Keduanya tengah tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera.

Akashi mencari arah mataku dan menemukan altar sebagai jawabannya. Ia segera memejamkan matanya, "Itu milik orang tuaku."

Oh ya, aku lupa bahwa dia sudah yatim piatu.

Aku segera bangkit dari posisiku dan berjalan menuju altar tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia bertanya.

"Mengucapkan salam, tentu saja." Jawabku sambil berlutut di depan altar dan berdoa.

"Hm," aku bisa mendengar ia bergumam lirih di belakangku.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berdoa, aku kembali ke sofa yang beberapa menit lalu kududuki dan berhadapan satu sama satu dengan Akashi.

"Kau ke sini hanya untuk berdoa?"

"Tidak juga," aku meraih secangkir teh di meja dan meneguknya sekali. Rasanya tawar dan anehnya, aku menyukai rasa itu.

"Oh." Ia kembali memutuskan pembicaraan dan menopang dagunya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah menyukai keheningan di tengah pembicaraan seperti ini. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang tidak dapat ku utarakan padanya, namun, aku takut kalau itu akan menyakiti perasaannya.

… Tunggu. Sejak kapan aku menjadi perasa seperti ini?!

"Ng? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"A-apa sih! Siapa yang memerah!" seruku sambil meletakkan cangkir tehku di meja. Aku pun segera meraba kedua pipiku yang ternyata hangat.

"Ehehe," tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa kecil, "kau tahu, wajahmu memerah, Ryouta."

Ah, dia tertawa.

Aku baru tahu kalau iblis seperti dia memiliki tawa seperti malaikat. Kedua matanya terpejam, satu tangannya menutupi bibirnya dan rona merah mewarnai pipinya. Pemandangan ini pasti mustahil terjadi, mengingat sifatnya yang kejam itu.

Tapi kenyataan memang terlalu ironis.

Aku kembali melirik ke seluruh ruangan dan menemukan rak buku yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Beberapa buku tebal berjejer dengan rapi di sana. Buku-buku itu diurutkan sesuai dengan ukuran masing-masing. Yang paling panjang diurutkan paling kanan dan yang paling kecil diurutkan terakhir.

Aku mendekati rak buku itu dan menemukan bahwa–

"Akashi Seiji?"

–semua buku itu karangan ayah Akashi, Akashi Seiji.

"Itu ayahku," Akashi menghampiriku dari belakang dan meraih satu buku yang berjudul '_Another Night in Paris_'. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Dan ini adalah novel serial karangan ayah. Katanya, novel ini harusnya menjadi dwilogi," ia membuka halaman demi halaman novel itu, "tapi, ternyata tidak sempat."

Aku tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Aku hanya terdiam sambil memandang lurus ke arah susunan buku di rak tersebut. Akashi segera meletakkan kembali buku yang berada di tangannya ke tempat semula.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar semuanya dari Shintarou, kan?"

"…"

"Aku bisa menebaknya dari bahasa tubuhmu. Kau tidak bertanya lebih jauh tentang _dia_, jadi kau pasti sudah mendengarnya dari Shintarou." Akashi memang hebat. Dugaannya memang tepat – seperti yang sering dibicarakan Momocchi.

Eh, tunggu dulu.

Itu berarti dia tahu kalau aku mencari tahu tentang dirinya, kan?

…

…

…

Hening.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa darahku kini menumpuk di kepalaku. Pipiku terasa memanas – dan aku yakin, wajahku kini memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Aku segera menoleh 7ke arah Akashi dan menatap iris dwiwarna itu dalam-dalam.

Akashi melebarkan kedua matanya, "Apa?"

"Maaf, aku ada jadwal pemotretan majalah sekarang." Aku segera berjalan melewatinya yang masih mematung.

Dengan cepat, ku pakai sepatuku dan segera meraih kenop pintu keluar. Aku bisa melihat dari sudut mataku, Akashi menatapku dengan bingung.

"Terima kasih atas jamuannya, Akashicchi."

Dan aku segera melarikan diri dari _mansion_ itu.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengerutkan keningnya.

Apa yang salah dengan pembicaraan barusan? Apa pemuda bermata emas itu merasa tersentuh mendengar ceritanya, namun tidak mampu menangis di hadapannya? Atau, pemuda itu bosan dengan ceritanya yang sangat sinetronan itu – mengingat sifat asli Kise yang jauh berbeda dengan imejnya?

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan…

"Akashicchi?" gumamnya dengan lirih.

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

.

.

**[A/N]**

_Minna, tadaima!_

_Gomen_, baru _update_. _Week of hell_ udah selesai (UTS), akhirnya bisa _update chapter_ 3.

Kurang greget, ya? _Gomen, kinda stuck_ -_- Apa pula itu _Original Chara_ numpang lewat -_-

_Saa_, untuk _review_-nya, _arigatou gozaimasu_!

Sungguh, saya bingung mau balas bagaimana lagi. Ternyata banyak juga yang baca _fanfic_ absurd ini -_- walaupun begitu, ketahuilah kalau saya senang sekali waktu membaca _review-review_ kalian semua. _Hontou ni ureshii, desu_!

Dukungan kalian semua sangat berarti untuk saya.

_Dakara_, _review_?


End file.
